


everywhere you look.

by kittyprydeman



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Jewish Character, F/F, Fluff, I AM SORRY, M/M, Multi, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kitty wants to think she's adjusting well. however, she misses her mom's matzah ball soup and the evening tv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everywhere you look.

Monday’s were the feeling of utter dread with the sounds of backpacks being thrown onto the ground next to the feet of the desk. Kitty was of no exception, sitting down in class and looking at her blue friend, Kurt. “I feel like death.”

Her snarky friend raised a brow, taking a seat next to her at the desk next to her’s. “You sort of look like it.”

“Thanks.” Kitty said sarcastically, a smile plastered on her face before turning to a new page in her notebook. “You think after two years you would get a handle of your mutation -- I think not.”

Kurt looked up from his notebook to glance at her. “You still fall through the floors?”

“When stressed. And I think I’m stressed.”

“Seems true enough.”

Kitty sighed, crossing her arms on her desk and laying her head down on her soft sweatshirt she was wearing. She inhaled the scent of the fabric, frowning. She would give anything to smell the familiar scent of her mother’s detergent linger on her clothes along with the scent of the matzah ball soup smell that always was everywhere and lulled Kitty to sleep when she couldn’t. She attempted many times to try to copy her mother’s recipe but it just ended up in tasteless water.

“ _ Ms. Katherine Pryde, what are you doing?”  _ The Professor would ask her a multitude of times, like scolding a child.

_ “… Making matzah ball soup.”  _ She would reply, shame melting off her face. The one thing about talking to a telepath is that he knew the reason why she was doing the things she was doing, which usually on the negative side resulted in one of those stereotypical white dad talks that happened on an episode of Full House.

That reminded her to call up her non-mutant friend to share the details of last week’s episode and ask if Uncle Jesse and Becky hooked up yet.

She really hoped they did.

The thick German accent of her best friend put her out of her daze. “Kit Kat!”

Kitty instantly straightened up looking at Kurt. “Jeez, it’s a Monday and you’re already killing my eardrums. What’s up?”

“Professor’s taking attendance. He thought you were dead for a second.” He joked, nudging her with his elbow playfully.

Kitty looked up at her Professor with a tired smile. “Here!” She exclaimed, then going back to her comatose position, dreaming of matzah ball soup and Full House. If she were at Friday night services right now during silent prayer, she would pray for that. 

_ “Ms. Pryde, I’d like to see you after class.”  _ The familiar sound of her Professor entered her mind, causing her to jump right back up again. Another thing she liked about having a telepath for a teacher was that he knew she didn’t like to be singled out in class. 

_ “Am I in trouble?”  _ She thought back to him, worry in her eyes.  _ “I’ve turned in all my homework and my grade in this class is super good; please tell me I haven’t dropped down to an F.” _

_ “No, no. It’s not that. You’re not in trouble.” _

Shit.

She really hoped something bad didn’t happen at home while she was here at school. More so if something happened to her family. She couldn’t live with herself if something did happen.

Throughout class, Kitty was doing her assignment with Kurt, trying to complete the paper of Punnett squares for different characteristics. 

“So if you and I had, let’s say, kids.” Kurt put out there, all of a sudden it seemed. 

“Kurt.”

“It’s for the assignment, don’t worry.” He winked. “Would our kids be blue or white? Or a light shade of blue. Or red, because, you know, my actual vater is red.”

Kitty looked down at the Punnett square on their paper, trying to fill in the characteristics and solving it. “Maybe blue? Well, your mom is blue and you came out blue. Dr. McCoy is blue. Who the hell knows? Probably.”

“We’re smart.” Kurt said with a smirk. “What’s that word you Americans use? Goo something?”

“Groovy, buddy. You almost got it.” Kitty teased. 

After class, Kitty stayed behind to talk with Professor Xavier. 

“What’s up, Professor?” Kitty asked, throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

Xavier sighed, crossing his arms against his desk and looking up at her. “You’re my youngest student here so far, yes?”

“... As far as I know. Unless someone is lying about their age.”

“Logan told me you fell two floors last night.”

_ Shit. _

“... Yep.”

“I thought we’ve handled that.” Xavier says, leaning back into his wheelchair. “Well, it’s fine if it’s not handled. I’m not forcing you to do anything. But, I am obligated as a person to ask what’s wrong, and I’m sensing something’s wrong, Kitty.”

_ Shiiit. _

“Language, Katherine.” Xavier jokes with her with a smirk. One thing she hated about telepaths was that rules still applied practically in your mind.

“I… may have been a bit stressed. Okay, well, a lot.” Kitty began, mumbling almost audibly. “I just miss my mom a lot. And my home. I mean, I’ve been here a couple of years but I don’t know… I love my new family here and you’re pretty cool, I just… It’s different.”

“I understand.”

“It’s getting better though! I mean, I have Illyana and Kurt and Logan and Ororo… I just miss home, y’know? Yeah, you know.” Kitty looked down at the ground. 

“You can go home for a day or two if --”

Kitty frowned. “No, no. I don’t wanna -- I just -- no. I’m fine. Everything’s fine, Professor Xavier, I’ll see you later. I swear everything is under control.” She rushed out of the room, frowning deeply. 

Seeing Illyana in the hall, they met eye contact and Illyana instantly knew something was up with her friend. “You okay, Kitty?” She always knew if something was up with her and she was always there for her since they were 'roomies' as Kitty put it. Illyana's eyebrows closed in, worriedly, walking over to her dear friend. 

"Hey, you okay?"

Comfort, it seemed, in a voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes! kitty and illyana are going to be in a relationship.


End file.
